My Hogwarts Academia
by Ihatemyboyfriend
Summary: In a magical world, Izuku Midoriya was born a squib. With no magical powers, he was destined to live a life of boredom. But when he meets All Might, the most famous Auror in the world, young Midoriya's life will change forever. Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Midoriya must go through hurtles to keep up with the other 5th year students. Will Midoriya be able to
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! So let me clear some things up before we start. When browsing through different fanfiction sites, I was looking for a good My Hero Academia story, that takes place in the Harry Potter Universe. Like, simple concept, right? The students of UA are in the wizarding world instead and attend Hogwarts.

I literally only found a few stories. So I thought, why not make this myself? And to all you following my other stories, don't worry, I won't be forgetting those! I just want to work on this as well, so others may take a little longer to be uploaded.

So here's some context on the story. This takes place in the protagonists 5th year at Hogwarts. Class 1A has been broken up amongst the houses, and are not as close as they are in the manga, adding to a bit of friendly rivalry.

But obviously many groups stay together, like the Bakusqad for example. No, they do not have quirks, but the Class 1A and 1B students are considered the most powerful ones in their grade. Whether that's for sports, classes, or dueling, classes 1A and 1B are still above the rest of the students, in terms of skill level. Don't worry, they also retain some of the attributes from their quirks in the cannon. Like Iida is the fastest at the school, and Shoji is the strongest.

This story will primarily be focusing on Midoriya, and his introduction into the wizarding world.

This is the wizarding world in modern day, so they have phones and computers, just their own closed off internet.

This is also a soulmates AU! Meaning when you find your soulmate you share the pain they experience. Until you meet your soulmate, you sometimes see through their vision briefly a couple times. Like if you're sleeping and your soulmate is awake you might see what they're seeing for a little.

Without further ado, here's My Hogwarts Academia!

 **Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Never in Izuku Midoriya's life did he think that this moment would ever occur. Midoriya is, or was, a squib. Born into a magical family, it was unlikely for a child to not possess magical abilities. But alas, when Izuku never showed any signs of magical abilities, it was basically hopeless.

His entire life, all he wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and become an Auror. He would endlessly read and study the top Auror's books and techniques. Most of all, he looked up to the former number one Auror in the world. Auror Toshinori, more affectionately known as, "All Might."

He not only saved an entire city in the great wizarding war, but was seen as the symbol of peace and justice across the wizarding world. He was the Auror to train Auror Potter into the new number one. Before Harry Potter, All Might was up their with the greatest wizards of all time.

What struck Izuku the hardest about All Might was the man's impeccable smile. Whenever All Might might saved anyone or defeated evil, he always wore the same smile. It told the people not to fear anything. That they were safe. That the world was safe.

Izuku found it hard to believe he used to be a squib. A helpless boy, who just wanted to save others, and be like All Might.

It was extremely rare for a squib to obtain magical abilities. Almost impossible, if not entirely impossible. But when Izuku came face to face with danger, he thought the last possible outcome would be receiving magical abilities.

It had been a few months ago when Midoriya ran to save his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou from a dangerous beast. An illegal creatures smuggler had lost his package, and the large beast had started rampaging in Diagon Alley.

Bakugou had dropped his wand, and was unable to get out of the sludge prison the beast had put him in. Unlike Midoriya, Bakugou was born with magical abilities, and had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years.

Izuku remembered the ordeal like it was yesterday. How he, a squib with no magical abilities whatsoever had flung himself forward, his legs moving without thinking, to save Bakugou.

-Flashback start-

" _You damn nerd! What the fuck are you doing? I can save myself!" Bakugou yelled, trying to fight his way out of the sludge encasing. Inwardly, he was desperate for help, and yet despite the rising adrenaline from within him, he was too prideful to ask for help, especially from Izuku._

 _Midoriya was crying, throwing his bag at the beast to try and find anyway to stop it. Obviously it didn't do much, but was able to hurt the beast's eyesight briefly._

 _With this window of opportunity, All Might was able to break through the crowd, and with one spell, take down the beast, saving both Bakugou and Midoriya._

 _Midoriya felt awful. Bakugou hated that Izuku ran in to help, and the pro aurors scolded him on his antics. When walking back home after taking the bus home, to Midoriya's surprise, All Might stood before him._

 _The moment seemed to hang in time, and yet it felt as it had passed in an instant. He was face to face with his hero._

" _My boy, you had an excellent display of courage. Tell me, do you want to be an Auror when you grow up?" All Might asked him, standing directly in front of Izuku._

 _Izuku looked down in sadness, unable to make eye contact with his hero. "I-I would love to. More than anything, really. B-But I was born a squib. There's no way I can be an Auror. Or even be a wizard for that matter." He stammered, wiping tears from his eyes. He felt the blood rushing to his head, watching his tears spatter the street like the first few light drops of rain that were the prelude to a heavy downpour._

 _All Might started to laugh. This confused Izuku. Was All Might seriously laughing in his face about this? He was certain that his already-red face had further brightened to match the color of his shoes._

" _Hahaha! Young Midoriya, you must not fret. I too was born without magical abilities." All Might said, making Izuku go wide eyed._

" _But that's impossible! You're one of the most powerful wizards in history!" Izuku exclaimed, blinking back tears and looking up at All Might._

 _All Might sighed, shaking his head. In almost an instant, the once muscular man, turned into a weak, gangly figure. The now pained looking All Might recounted his history, explaining to a confused Midoriya how he had inherited his powers from a long line of the most powerful Aurors in history. He explained how weak he was, and how he needed to pass on his powers._

 _All Might had chosen Izuku to carry on the torch of greatness._

 _Izuku wasn't sure how to react to the what he had just heard. He dropped down onto his hands and knees, with his right hand gripping his heart._

" _Will you fulfill the task, and be the protector and pillar of justice for the wizards and witches of the world? All Might asked finally, outstretching his bony hand to Izuku._

 _There was little hesitation. Midoriya finally was given the opportunity to achieve his dreams. Save people, and be the greatest wizard in history. He grabbed All Mights hand, starting his journey down the path of hard work and greatness._

 _-End flashback-_

It had been six months since that incident. Six months before the Hogwarts letters were sent out to the students. All Might informed Izuku there wouldn't be a problem for him to get into the school, the problem was getting him up to speed with the 5th year students.

The first step was changing his status at the Ministry of Magic. It was quite an awkward visit, and All Might had to do some serious damage control to assure the media didn't get their hands on a juicy story about a squib developing their abilities so late.

Izuku had never told his mother how he had gotten his powers. All she had to know was that those powers had developed late, and All Might was personally training him. Though skeptical at first, Mrs. Midoriya trusted her son, only wanting to see him succeed after years of pain and guilt.

It would be a hard task getting Midoriya up to speed for Hogwarts courses. Luckily, Midoriya's diligent attitude and his devotion to his studies had helped him breeze through Herbology, History, and Astronomy, and did fairly well on Potions. Midoriya worked for hours on end, everyday for those six months, taking test after test until he felt as if his brain was fried.

Though he was up to date with what was on paper for classes that required wands, actually doing them in practice was a different story.

Not having his own wand yet, he borrowed one from All Might. Izuku argued that he'd be able to work better with his own wand, but All Might insisted he'd have to wait until the supply list came in.

The six months seemed to go by quick. During that time frame, Izuku went to sleep at odd hours in the night. Truth be told, he often nodded off in the early morning, waking to find lines of ink smeared on his face after taking a nap in the open pages of his notebook. Izuku skipped meals to continue his studies, fueled only by his determination and the promise of his long distant dream finally coming true. The boy was exhausted, but knew that the future he was working for was worth it.

During breakfast one morning, Izuku's mother could sense a gloomy aura around her son, who was now sulkily looking down at his plate. All Might had emailed him, telling Izuku that the Hogwarts letters would be coming today. His mother had made him a large, filling breakfast in her excitement, practically brimming with pride.

The way he didn't even touch the food concerned Mrs. Midoriya. "Izuku, Honey. Why do you look so glum? You've barely touched your pancakes." she said, looking at her son with concern. "Your letter is coming today! You should be excited!" Mrs. Midoriya

Izuku looked up, snapping out of his distant state. "O-Oh, of course. I am excited! Really! It's just…" he hesitated, thinking about the right words to say. "Even with all this training, I'm still behind compared to everyone else. I'll have to work even harder to make myself even catch up to their level." he said with a small sigh.

"But I know if I'm to be the greatest Auror in the world, I'll have to work harder than everyone else. I'm prepared to do my best!" Izuku exclaimed, more chipper than before. He wanted to appear confident, putting to use what All Might had told him; he had to fake it until he had made it.

Mrs. Midoriya smiled at her son. It had come as a shock, seeing All Might at the doorstep of her apartment. What was even more shocking was hearing that her only son, the squib, had developed magical abilities this late in life.

She was beyond proud of her son, especially now that he was able to get into Hogwarts. However, she had always blamed herself, tormented with guilt ever since the diagnosis at the doctor's office. When the doctor told her that her son would never be a wizard, her whole world had crumbled underneath her feet. Ever since that day, she barely used magic herself. She was convinced that by seeing magic used in front of his very eyes yet not being able to use it on his own, his heart would break. Her own heart plunged at the thought, feeling surges of guilt at the very thought of using magic in front of her squib son. Maybe, just maybe, if she had been more confident in her son, Izuku would have gained his powers sooner.

It didn't help that Mrs. Midoriya hadn't seen her husband in years. He was a field reporter for the Daily Prophet, and had gone missing seemingly out of thin air. Mrs. Midoriya knew he was still out there, because she would feel a bit of pain once every few weeks, which meant her soulmate was still alive.

The two enjoyed their breakfast, with Mrs. Midoriya listening to Izuku ramble on about how excited he was to go to Hogwarts. It reminded her of the summer before her own first year.

She smiled distantly, recalling both fond memories of her school years, and the not-so-fond times, such as when she had nearly gotten expelled along with her best friend Mitsuki after getting into a fight. Well, she had initially refrained from getting involved and tried to coax Mitsuki out of the situation before it became too late, but once Mitsuki had thrown a few punches, it hadn't been long before she had gotten pulled in too.

"What house do you think I'll get into?" Izuku asked brightly, eating a sausage off of his plate. Mrs. Midoriya snapped out of her reverie, brought back to the present.

"Well, you know I was a Slytherin. I think you'd do well in that house! Though I went to Hogwarts when there was a somewhat evil stigma surrounding the house. I wonder if that's gone?" Mrs. Midoriya wondered.

Izuku nodded his head. "I read online that it's treated normally now! But there's still lots of house rivalry. Honestly, I could see myself in any of the houses. I think the sorting hat will have a bit of trouble." he remarked. Izuku had devoted a lot of his time learning about Hogwarts in the past, in hopes that one day he would be able to go. Unbeknownst to him, Izuku knew the layout better than the students there, and such knowledge would later become very useful.

"Well, wherever you end up, I'm sure you'll do amazing." Mrs. Midoriya said proudly with a loving smile. She was hoping to talk to Izuku about his hopes for Hogwarts, but jumped up startled when she heard an owl pecking at the window.

Izuku suddenly felt a wave of apprehension crash over him. He knew that the letter was coming, but the concept of receiving his letter and opening it, and reading the words on the page… He found it to be extremely overwhelming. He ran over to the window, tripping over himself a bit. He grabbed the letter with shaking hands, giving 3 knuts to the tawny owl.

He sat back down in his seat, slowly opening the letter. He struggled to find the envelope's flap a few times, unable to stop the tremors coursing through his body. He managed to open the flap, and caught a glimpse of the green ink that had been used to write the letter, noting that some of it had bled through the parchment. Izuku began to cry. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment. To think that years ago, there had been no chance of this happening. Even though it had taken some time, finally, at age fifteen, Izuku finally could achieve his dreams.

He pulled the letter out of the envelope, his hands still shaking. Reading it from the top, the letter detailed how the prestigious school would be accepting him. The second piece of parchment in the envelope had a list of everything he needed to have before attending school.

"I know this is great for you Honey, but I have another surprise for you!" Mrs. Midoriya said excitedly, putting her phone into her pocket. She walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal what was outside.

Outside stood Mitsuki Bakugou, and her son Katsuki Bakugou. Mrs. Mitsuki had Bakugou by the ear, dragging the fighting boy into the apartment.

"Mitsuki and I thought it would be fun if Bakugou took you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies! You can shop together! Doesn't that sound fun?" Mrs. Midoriya asked excitedly.

Izuku gulped, his eyes darting nervously toward the blond haired boy. Izuku considered them childhood friends, but the endless torment from Bakugou made it difficult for Izuku to be near the other boy for too long. Usually he ended up being on the receiving end of Bakugou's anger.

"H-Hey Kaccha-"

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKING SQUIB NERD!" Bakugou yelled, harshly lashing out at Izuku.

Mitsuki hit her son on the back of the head. "You know very well Izuku isn't a squib anymore. We don't know how, but he isn't. So why don't you change your attitude, and take Izuku to to Diagon Alley."

Bakugou was clearly beyond pissed. Izuku had always been just a pebble in the road. Nothing but a fucking nerd to push around. Not to mention a squib. There was nothing Bakugou enjoyed more than reminding Izuku that he was nothing compared to himself. Top dueler at the school, straight A student, and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Bakugou looked quite annoyed, but figured this was a battle not worth fighting. His mother always won anyways. Before the two families left, Izuku ran up to his room, throwing on an oversized grey crewneck and a pair of blue shorts. When he returned, the four piled into Mitsuki's car, and drove into London.

Bakugou sat next to Izuku, wearing a red hoodie his friend Kirishima had got him for Christmas, as well as a pair of ripped light-wash skinny jeans.

The whole ride he didn't bother looking at Izuku, keeping his eyes averted, watching the city speed by. He angrily folded his arms, keeping his fists tucked into the excess fabric of the sweatshirt. Bakugou turned his back angrily. It was a little hard to turn his back due to the restraining of the seatbelt, but he was too annoyed to care. He hated how excited the other boy was. To Bakugou, this was nothing special, but to Izuku, this was the opening of a door to a world of opportunity. That door had been closed to him for years, but at long last, it was open.

Izuku never liked awkward silence, and feeling obligated to end the silence, he turned to Bakugou, hoping the other boy would reciprocate a conversation.

"So you're the captain of the Gryffindor's quidditch team now? That's so cool! Usually you have to be at least a sixth year to be captain." Izuku gushed in awe, looking over at the blond haired boy.

Bakugou's eyes darted over to Izuku, and he smirked arrogantly, back now noticeably less turned away from him. "Well of course I was made captain! I'm the only reason we win! I'm the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen." he boasted, and slouched in his seat, crossing his arms again, yet this time he was a little more relaxed.

Izuku, despite not being a fan of Bakugou's boasting, was impressed. He had always admired Bakugou's confidence, yet that confidence tended to border onto hubris, he noted, thinking back to the incident with the sludge beast. Nevertheless, Bakugou's level of confidence was something Izuku wished he could match, and felt a little embarrassed for hoping that one day maybe he could be able to surpass him.

"Maybe I should try out for the quidditch team for whatever house I get into." Izuku said with a smile. He had always liked quidditch, and thought he was moderately good at the sport.

Bakugou snorted. "If you get into Gryffindor, which you won't, I'm not letting your squib ass on the team. If you get into some other stupid house you better try out, just so I can crush you in front of the whole school." Bakugou said, giving Izuku a serious look.

The car came to a stop, and the two families walked out. It was a cloudy day, but not too cold, per typical London weather. They walked down the street, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping inside, Mrs. Midoriya turned to the boys. "Make sure to get everything on the list and meet us back here. And don't forget to stop by Ollivanders for a new wand." she said, her voice shaking with excitement at the promise of her son finally getting his own wand.

The mothers handed their sons bags of coins, telling them to watch the bags carefully. Izuku nodded his head politely while Bakugou rolled his eyes and scoffed, resulting in a firm knock on the head from his mother. The two made their way outside to a brick wall, and Bakugou tapped several bricks in a pattern. Like clockwork, the bricks that he had touched began to part, and the bustling street of Diagon Alley was revealed.

Izuku had been to Diagon Alley many times in the past, but today it felt different. Instead of window shopping for robes, he'd actually be buying them, and everything else he needed for his new chapter at Hogwarts.

"If we see any of my friends, I don't know you, got it?." Bakugou said with a scowl, not wanting Izuku to embarrass him.

Midoriya gulped. Did Bakugou have overzealous friends? Midoriya sighed, not wanting to think of an entire Bakugou squad.

The freckled boy trailed closely to Bakugou, watching his surroundings in amazement, fascinated with even the slightest use of magic. From chocolate frogs to dazzling cauldrons, there was a distinct vibe that made Izuku overflow with euphoria.

The bustling street was filled with witches and wizards alike. Students gazed at owls in store windows, and fireworks exploded outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The excitement in the air sent shivers of joy down Izuku's spine.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Bakugou was excited too. He loved being at Hogwarts, and wanted nothing more than to return to the school and spend time with his friends.

The pair walked into Flourish and Blotts, looking to pick up their required textbooks for the upcoming school year. Izuku and Bakugou got their books silently, pushing past many students who Izuku assumed he'd be seeing at Hogwarts.

While leaning down to grab a 5th year Transfiguration textbook, Izuku jumped upon hearing a yell coming from the center of the store.

"Dude! You should have told me you were coming!" A red headed boy called out, pushing past people people to get to the Transfiguration section.

Izuku was quite confused. The boy was pointing at him, but the two had never met. The boy had jagged red hair that hung straight down on his head. He wore a backwards black dad hat, a pink hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans.

The boy came face to face with Izuku, showing off a toothy grin. Before Izuku could say anything, he felt a push from behind, and Bakugou stepped out from right behind him.

"How the hell did you know I was here? I was clearly on the ground getting my books." He said angrily. Though angered, he did a complicated handshake with the fiery redhead.

The boy laughed, showing his snapchat to Bakugou. "Snap maps never lies my dude." He said with a smirk, which made Bakugou roll his eyes.

"So you're stalking me now? Fucking weirdo." Bakugou said, carrying his heavy bag of books like it was nothing. "And why is your hair like that?" Bakugou asked, noticing how Kirishima's hair wasn't spikey like usual.

Kirishima sighed a bit. "My parents don't know I put it up like that. They'd never let me wear my hair like that around them."

"Yeah well you look fucking ugly." Bakugou said, making Izuku scared, wondering if the other boy got offended.

Kirishima just laughed it off, before looking over at Izuku. "Sorry for giving you a fright back there. I'm Kirishima. Ejiro Kirishima." He said with a friendly smile, shaking Izuku's hand.

"I'm Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku responded, and Kirishima's eyes lit up.

"Oh I know you! You're Bakugou's squib friend!" He started, and Bakugou frowned hearing Izuku being called a friend. "What're you doing shopping for books? Getting them for your sibling or something?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Izuku frowned a bit. It seemed like Bakugou had been trash talking him even when he wasn't at the same school. "Actually my magical powers manifested a few months ago. I'm kind of a late bloomer." Izuku said with a nervous chuckle, hoping Kirishima bought his lie.

Kirishima's face instantly lit up. "No way! That's so cool! So you'll be joining us at Hogwarts, right?" Kirishima asked, and Izuku nodded. "Hell yeah! That'll be sick! Do you play Quidditch? I was the head beater last year but since Bakugou's the captain I know I'll get a guaranteed spot on the team!" He exclaimed, and Bakugou tried to shush him, not wanting other Gryffindors to hear about his obvious bias.

Izuku grinned, and started talking with Kirishima about their positions and favorite teams. Izuku couldn't help but think about how nice Kirishima was being. He expected any friend of Bakugou to be just as mean and arrogant.

"So, was Bakugou here always an asshole?" Kirishima asked, making Bakugou start cussing the redhead out. Kirishima just grinned at his close friend. He loved teasing Bakugou.

Izuku and Bakugou got the rest of their books, and waited for Kirishima to get his as well. They all paid, and walked out of the store together. They all decided to rent pushing trolleys, knowing it would be easier than carrying all their things.

Kirishima had decided to join Bakugou and Izuku, wanting to spend the day with his best friend, as well as a new one. The trio headed into Madam Malkins to pick up robes for the new year.

Madam Malkins just finished helping a 2nd year before turning to see the group of boys. "What houses?" She asked. Today, she knew she'd be getting lots of Hogwarts students.

"Two Gryffindor, and one undecided." Kirishima said brightly, looking over at Midoriya with a toothy grin, who blushed.

Madam Malkins raised an eyebrow at Izuku. "Aren't you a little old to be undecided?" She asked. Before Izuku could say anything, she shook her head.

"Ah who am I kidding. I'm guessing you're a transfer student? Not too surprising, we had a durmstrang boy earlier who was starting his 5th year at Hogwarts. He said something about wanting to be away from his 'old man'." Madam Malkins said, shrugging. "You know I expected him to have a Russian accent, but he sounded just like us. And he had to be part veela. All the girls in here we're going wild. " Madam Malkins said with a laugh. She was a serious person, but when she got going she could be very enjoyable.

Madam Malkins words confused Izuku. Another boy starting his fifth year at Hogwarts? He thought he'd be the only one.

Izuku went first, and Madam Malkins started measuring him. "So, what school are you transferring from?" She asked, trying to get a good sizing on Izuku's body.

"W-Well actually-"

"Don't even say it, it's gotta be Ilvermorny." Madam Malkins said, cutting of Izuku. Izuku stayed quiet the rest of the time he was being measured.

Madam Malkin went into the back and got two uniforms and a robe set for Izuku, who thanked her, paying for all of his new wears.

Kirishima and Bakugou were much quicker, and soon the three came out of the store. The trio went to each other store, making sure to get everything on the list.

During that time, they came to Ollivanders to get Izuku his first wand. Izuku was very nervous. He couldn't believe he was finally getting a wand!

"Just hurry up and get this over with." Bakugou said with a frown. Kirishima however was ecstatic.

"I hope you get a really dope one! With unicorn hair! No, phoenix feathers!" He said, very excited for his new friend.

Izuku grinned at Kirishima before walking over to the door. He took a deep breath, reaching his hand out to the wooden handle. However, he wasn't able to open it. A blond haired boy walked out with a new wand, almost hitting Izuku on his way out.

"Sorry man! Didn't see you there!" He said, apologizing to Izuku.

Kirishima walked over and fist bumped the boy. "Ojiro! Good to see you man! Fix that broken wand?" He asked and the boy, now known as Ojiro, nodded his head.

"Yeah man, Ollivander fixed it right up. I'm gonna get a new beater stick, so I'll see you guys later." Ojiro said, waving goodbye to Bakugou and Kirishima as he walked away. Ojiro was the second beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He and Kirishima were the best in the school.

Izuku frowned a bit. His triumphant moment had been ruined by the random student that walked out. Shaking his head, he pulled open the door, walking into the old, dusty shop.

Not seeing anyone behind the counter, Midoriya just looked around, hoping to find someone. Seeing a "ring for service bell," he tapped it once, not expecting any result.

Suddenly, an old man scurried to the desk counter. His dirty white hair had grown very long, and his suit looked like he stole it from someone's grave. "Ah, Izuku Midoriya. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you'd walk into my store. You want a wand, I presume?"

Izuku, taken aback that the man knew who he was, nodded his head quickly. "Yes! I'm starting at Hogwarts, so I'll need a wand." He remarked, and the old man grinned.

"Do not fret. I'm sure you're wand will find you here today." The man said, looking around the many shelves, trying to find a wand that was calling out to Izuku. Soon, he brought out a short brown wand, giving it to Izuku, gesturing him to try it out.

Izuku took a deep breath and swished his wand. Suddenly, a light bulb exploded in the shop. Ollivander did a silent repairing charm before taking the wand from Izuku.

"Guess that's not the one." He said, going back to look through the shelves. He brought back wand after wand, and none of them seemed to work. Izuku started to worry. Maybe the wands knew he used to be a squib. Maybe he wasn't worthy of possessing magical powers.

On the 10th wand, Izuku put it back in the box after shattering Mr. Ollivanders phone. He heard the jingle of the shop bell, and Bakugou leaned in, clearly annoyed.

"Hey asshole, hurry the fuck up in there. Just chose one and go." Bakugou said rudely. Mr. Ollivander chuckled, calling out to the arrogant boy. "Ah, Katsuki Bakugou. Tell me, how many wands did you go through until you found yours? 23, wasn't it?" He asked, and Bakugou didn't respond, but was clearly embarrassed. He closed the door, walking out angrily.

Izuku laughed a bit. This made him feel a bit better. If someone like Bakugou took such a long time to find his wand, then maybe it meant that was something normal. "You know, some people take days to find their wand. I had a boy come in here years ago, who took 3 months to get the right wand. But I think I finally found the right one." Ollivander remarked, and Izuku nodded, but was doubtful. Mr. Ollivander had been saying he found the right one for all of them.

Mr. Ollivander walked over with a velvet box, opening it up for Izuku to see inside. "11 inches, purple heart, with a dragon heartstring core. Reasonably springy." He said, quite proud of this work of art. Izuku was very impressed as well. Out of all the wands he saw today, this one was by far the prettiest.

Taking it in his hands, he took a deep breath before swishing the wand out in front of him. Instead of something breaking or exploding, a cool breeze was felt around Izuku. To his surprise, his feet were lifted off the ground, and petals from flowers outside the shop flew in through the window, rotating around Izuku as he floated in the air, his hair being blown upwards by the wind.

The action soon stopped, and Izuku gasped, beaming brightly. "Well I think that's the one!" Mr. Ollivander said, walking over to his old cash register. "That'll be 6 galleons." He said, letting Izuku hold onto the wand himself. Izuku bit his lip. The wand was very expensive. Being from a single mother household, lots of galleons were hard to come by. His mother gave him ten galleons, and the wand had eaten up the majority of the money he had to spend. He'd have to shop hand me down for the rest of his supplies.

After ringing up the wand, Izuku put it back in it's box, not wanting to get a scratch on the wand. When he came out, he was greeted with a grinning Kirishima, and an annoyed Bakugou.

"You got it? Hell yeah, let me see it!" Kirishima said, looking over at the wand as Izuku took the top of the box off. "Are you going to take it out?" He asked, looking down at Izuku. Izuku shook his head. "I don't want to risk doing anything to this thing." He said, and both Kirishima and Bakugou gave some version of a laugh.

"You're just like us first year. It's too hard to keep your wand in packaging everyday. Honestly, everyone just keeps it in their pockets." Kirishima said, informing Izuku on the Hogwarts social norm.

Izuku nodded, putting the wand in the pile of things he bought. The trio made their way through diagon alley, picking up the last things on their lists. Kirishima's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Ah damn, my dad's here. I should get going." Kirishima said, and he and Bakugou did their usual complex handshake. "See you dude." Bakugou said casually.

Kirishima then turned to Izuku, giving the freckled hair boy a fist bump. "Can't wait to hang with you at Hogwarts, man." Kirishima said, making Bakugou disagree loudly.

Handing his phone to Izuku, he pointed to the screen. "Enter your number in. And add your snapchat." He said, and Izuku agreed, entering in all his info. Kirishima smilled, texting his dad back before putting his phone away. He waved goodbye to his friends, pushing his cart away to find his dad.

Izuku smiled to himself. He had made a friend. Pushing his cart he followed just behind Bakugou, and the two headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

They pushed their carts inside, and they looked around the room, trying to spot their mothers. They didn't have to look for long however. Hearing loud laughing from the bar, they spotted their mothers, sharing a full bottle of fire rum.

"Oh, hi boys!" Mitsuki said, spinning around in her bar stool. "You get everything?" She asked, and both Bakugou and Izuku nodded. "Good." She commented, leading Bakugou out of the bar, leaving some money for the bartender.

Before Izuku could follow along, he was stopped, feeling a hand on his back. "Izuku…"

Turning around, he saw his mother, looking at Izuku with watery eyes. "I just… I'm so proud of you." She said, giving Izuku a small smile.

Izuku blinked, looking at his mother silently. He could sense a feeling of sadness coming from her. Not really knowing what to do, he gave a smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He said, awkwardly pushing his cart out of the bar into the street out front.

His mother stood in the bar, watching her son depart. She knew she had to follow soon, but couldn't drag her feet forward. Mrs. Midoriya sighed, clutching her sleeve as she held back tears. She was so surprised to see how determined Izuku happened to be. If only she had been more supportive of Izuku in the past. If only she had been there to push her son before.

But now that he was finally achieving his dreams, she felt like she had no part in them. Izuku was going out into the world to be the greatest he could ever be, using magic at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school she had attended years ago.

Mrs. Midoriya couldn't help but feel like she had grown apart from her son. He was off doing his own thing, and she felt like she was being left in the dust. A part of her didn't want Izuku to leave. Mrs. Midoriya felt that if her son went off, she would have failed him as a parent.

But she knew Izuku had to go. It was his life, not hers. When she finally heard Mitsuki calling her name, Mrs. Midoriya left the bar, composing herself to the best of her abilities. She made her way outside, stepping into the passenger seat of the car. Putting on a smile, she looked over at Mitsuki and nodded, signaling she was ready to go.

The ride home was silent, the only sound being Bakugou tapping on his phones screen. It was getting dark out by the time the families returned. Mitsuki dropped off the Midoriya's, leaving them outside their apartment complex with loads of Izuku's school supplies. They got many weird looks from the neighbors as they brought the things inside.

Dinner together was again silent. When it was over, Izuku said goodnight to his mother, locking himself away in his room for the rest of the evening. When it was finally time to sleep, Izuku laid on his bed. With baggy eyes, he lay, unable to fall asleep.

Izuku was deep in thought. He turned over to his side, looking at the clock on his nightstand. _2:30am._

Izuku groaned, putting his hands over his eyes, hoping he'd fall asleep soon. He couldn't help but think of Hogwarts. _What if the others make fun of me? What if people don't like me if they find out I'm just starting 5th year. What they do spells on me that I don't know?_

With all these thoughts going through his mind, Izuku finally fell asleep. He'd have to figure out these thoughts later. When he fell asleep, he felt suddenly awake. But Izuku wasn't in his bed, he sat in front of a fireplace in a small house. Izuku couldn't figure out what was going on, but he knew he wasn't himself. This wasn't his home. This wasn't his body. This wasn't his life.

"Honey, it's so late. You need to go to bed." A small voice said, and the head of the unknown person turned. "You can't sit in front of the fire all night." The voice said again. In the door frame came a women, with long white hair.

Suddenly, the body he was in started to speak. "Sorry Mother. I'll get right on that." The person said. Izuku figured out it was a boy, with a tone that didn't waver. "I just can't help it." He said, watching the last flame burn out.

The women nodded, looking down sadly. "I understand… just try not to think about him too much." She said, looking over at Izuku's "body."

Izuku felt the boy growl, looking away from the burnt out logs in the fireplace. "I just want to watch his flames burn out. Show my old man how powerless he is without his flames." The boy said, standing up from his chair. Izuku felt the body move to hug his mother. When he let go he looked over at a mirror in the hallway.

Izuku shot up in his bed. "Izuku! Breakfast!" His mother called to him. Feeling his body up and down, Izuku sighed, realizing he was in his own body. Before he woke up he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of the boy in his dream. The boy had a scar on the right side of his face, but it didn't inhibit his looks. But the most glaring part was seeing the boys hair. Half white, half red.

Slowly moving from his bed, Izuku yawned, grabbing his phone from his desk. _What the hell was that dream? Was it even a dream?_ Izuku thought to himself, shaking his head as he walked out of his room and too the dining table. The sun shined into the apartment, and the birds chirped outside, making Izuku smile softly as he sat down.

His mother brought over a plate of eggs and bacon over to him, smiling softly at him. "Good Morning Izuku. Did you sleep well?" She asked, sitting down at her side of the table. Izuku could tell the awkwardness from yesterday had lifted, and his mother was back to being the same chipper person as usual.

Izuku thought about his answer, not sure if he wanted to let his mother know. He didn't want to concern her anymore. But he trusted his mother, and was eager to try and find some answer about the visions he had.

"Actually… I didn't. But like, I didn't have a nightmare." He started, and his mother looked at him curiously. "I don't know really. I didn't really dream, at least I don't think I did. I wasn't myself is all I know. I saw through someone else's eyes. I wasn't in the apartment, I was in a small house, in someone else's body. Have you ever experienced this?" Izuku explained, recounting the events of last night. After he spoke, his mother gave a big smile, putting down her fork.

Mrs. Midoriya looked at Izuku, putting on her best parental voice. "Well Izuku, this is something everyone experiences in their life! You just connected with your soulmate! When you get closer to meeting them there are times where you see through their eyes, and experience what they experience." She said to Izuku, and he nodded, understanding the situation.

The thought of a future soulmate made Izuku a bit nervous. He thought it was crazy that one day he'd finally meet someone he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"You're getting visions pretty early, but it's not uncommon! A bunch of kids I went to Hogwarts with met their soulmates at school! So, did you get a chance to see what she looked like?" Mrs. Midoriya asked, clearly intrigued.

"Oh, it was a boy." Izuku said, not thinking about his words before he spoke. Instantly he went bright red, looking down at his plate in embarrassment. He had just accidentally come out to his Mother.

Izuku always knew he was gay, but never really had plans of coming out until he was older, or at least when he went to school. But he had slipped up, and didn't know how his Mother would react. He looked down in shame, hoping his Mother wouldn't be upset.

Mrs. Midoriya blinked, registering the words Izuku had spoken. She didn't move a muscle, watching Izuku collapse into shame and embarrassment. It was clear to her that Izuku was upset at his actions. "Izuku, honey, it's okay! I love you know matter what, gay or straight!" She said with a loving smile, looking at her embarrassed son.

Izuku slowly leaned up, wiping some tears forming from his eyes. "Y-You're not… disappointed?" He asked, looking at his Mother directly in the eyes.

"Why would I be disappointed? Really Izuku, I don't see a problem. We're not like the muggle world. It's totally fine." Mrs. Midoriya said, comforting her son. "Now, tell me about this boy." She asked, grinning at her son.

Straightening his back, Izuku looked at his Mother with a soft smile, his face losing it's red color. He was so happy that his Mother didn't find a problem. "Well… he had a scar on the left side of his face. And his hair was half white, half red, but I don't think it was dyed, since his Mother had white hair." Izuku explained, thinking about the boy in his vision.

"He also seemed a bit upset. At his father, I think. He had a weird… hatred… towards fire." Izuku said, tapping his finger against his cheek. This bit concerned Mrs. Midoriya slightly.

"Well I'd love to meet this boy one day. If you meet him at Hogwarts, send me a text, or a letter! And keep me updated!" Mrs. Midoriya asked, and Izuku agreed, nodding his head. He would have to at least try and figure out who his soul mate was.

In the month that followed, Izuku's anxiety got worse. All he could think about was Hogwarts. Classes, people, it all stressed him out. It stressed him out to the point where he almost considered not going, as to not have to face this new fear.

But Izuku knew he'd never become a great wizard unless he got his education. He knew that if he were to get anywhere in his life, he would have to get over this hurdle.

The wizarding world got more controversial in the month leading up to the first day of school. An article was published by the Daily Prophet that caused a rift in the the whole wizarding community. The article read, " _Durmstrang Headmaster Endeavor. Hero, or Villain?"_

The story detailed Endeavor's recently found abuse. Apparently, Endeavor was not a very good father. Trying to keep the media away from his personal life, it finally came public knowledge that he was the father of Dabi. The Voldemort sympathiser on the run for murder. After doing lots of research on his home life, they also uncovered how he did a forced pureblood marriage to have a perfect son, who he ended up losing custody for after his abuse became known.

The son wished to not have his photo published, but the world found out his name was Shoto Todoroki. The boy had no comment on his father's abuse, but clearly was resentful.

Surprisingly, Endeavor retained his headmaster position at Durmstrang. The public called for his removal, but the man did not budge. He wasn't about to lose the one thing he was most proud of.

Izuku wondered where the boy would attend school. Would he be homeschooled? Izuku liked to think the boy would go to Hogwarts. Maybe the boys mother lived in Britain too.

The month before the first day of school went by in a breeze. Izuku felt like he barely had time to process it. Before he knew it he was walking through Kings Cross station, pushing his cart of Hogwarts school supplies, as well has his clothes and his things from home.

"Alright Izuku, we have to get to-"

"Platform 9 ¾! I know!" Izuku said excitedly, following behind his Mother as they walked. Izuku wore a pair of black jeans a white jacket, and a suitcase with his robes, anxiously looking for the platform.

People of all walks of life passed by Izuku. He barely noticed the weird looks he got when they saw a cart with a cauldron and an owl.

Izuku was going to go with Bakugou, but Bakugou made it very clear that he wasn't going to spend the train ride over listening to Izuku ramble. Izuku hoped to at least find Kirishima and sit with him, but Kirishima was most likely going to be sitting with Bakugou so Izuku was a bit hopeless.

He was quite concerned on his train situation. He hoped that he'd be able to find Kirishima and Kirishima would get him in with the rest of the friend group.

Soon, the two came to the platform entrance, and Mrs. Midoriya was about to walk right through, but stopped, seeing Izuku standing soon. "Izuku, come on, the train will leave soon!" She said, looking at her son.

However, Izuku looked dead on at the wall. "I just… can't believe it. I'm finally doing this. I'm going to be… a wizard." He said, choking on his words a bit, unable to contain his emotions.

Mrs. Midoriya walked over to Izuku, giving him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, Izuku. You get in there, and be the best wizard you can be." She said, kissing him on the forehead. Izuku smiled softly, taking a deep breath. He put his head high, and walked forward, closing his eyes as he walked through the wall.

He opened his eyes when he got onto the other side. His eyes went wide, and he grinned, looking around at all the other students saying goodbye to their parents. Izuku focused on the red train in front of him. It was very sleek, but looked like it had been used for years. It had lots of character, Izuku thought.

Joining him soon after he entered, Mrs. Midoriya joined her son on the platform. Hearing the sound of the whistle, they knew the train was soon to depart. He pushed his cart over to the loading area, where a wizard used his wand to pack all of Izuku's things in.

Izuku turned to walk onto the train, too excited to stop his legs. Hearing the conductor call, he knew he had to get on now.

But as he walked on, he couldn't help but feel he forgot something. Turning around, he saw his Mother, standing in front of the window, hoping to see Izuku on the train. Knowing he didn't have much time, he sprinted off the train, almost dropping his suitcase. He ran over to his Mother, giving her a close hug. The hug only lasted a few seconds, before he had to turn back around.

"Bye Mom. I'll be sure to call as soon as I get there!" Izuku said cheerfully, running back onto the train right in time. Another whistle was heard, and the train started to depart the station.

Other children crowded by the window, and Izuku had a hard time finding a space to look out of. He saw his mother on the platform and waved to her, giving her a thumbs up.

Mrs. Midoriya gave one back, tears of joy rolling down her cheek as she watched the train depart. And as the train was lost in the horizon, she knew Izuku was going to change forever. No longer was he just her son, almost helpless at times, caught up in a world of magic whose doors had never been fully open to him. He would be the world's greatest Auror.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! The authors are very excited to bring you this installment, and hope you enjoy! Remember, you can read this story on both , as well as Archive Of Our Own! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, left bookmarked, and left kudos! It was way more than I thought this story would get! Please continue leave reviews, follow the story, and favorite if you're enjoying it!

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

With a loud thundering, the Hogwarts express departed Kings Cross Station, going through London on it's way to Hogwarts Castle. Izuku finally stopped waving, and watched Kings Cross depart into the distance as they sped along the line.

When Izuku stopped staring out of the window, he looked around. To his surprise, he was the last one by the window, and all the other students had gone off to find compartments. _Of course… just my luck. Maybe there's an empty compartment?_ Izuku wondered to himself, looking down the train carriage at the many compartments.

Izuku took a deep breath, and started to walk down the first carriage, hoping to spot an empty compartment for him to sit in. To his dismay, there wasn't a single place to sit. He opened the train car door, confident that the next carriage would have a an opening.

He checked the next car. And the next. And the one after that, until he was at the very end of the train. As he passed by each compartment, he could feel the other students looking at him. Many of the students were quite confused by Izuku's presence. They had never seen him before.

As he made his way towards the back of the carriage, he spotted spiky red hair through one of the open doors. _Kirishima!_ He thought, knowing that his new friend would offer a seat to him. As he walked over to the carriage, he was going to greet the other boy. But as he came to the door, he realized that all the seats were taken. Kirishima, Bakugou, and one other student he didn't recognize.

They could fit another person in there, but the seat on the right was completely taken by Bakugou laying across it, and Izuku didn't want to bother him. He would much rather save himself some embarrassment and avoid being humiliated on the first day.

He hurried past the carriage, not wanting to be seen by Bakugou. Now, he was at the very end of the train, with nowhere to go. Izuku got frantic, not sure what he should do. He knew he had to sit somewhere, but he really didn't want to sit with some random people he didn't know.

"Having trouble there?"

Izuku jumped back in surprise, being very startled by the figure that leaned out of her compartment door. "N-No, I'm fine." Izuku said awkwardly, and the figure shook her head.

"Well you don't seem like you're fine. Trying to find somewhere to sit?" She asked, and Izuku gave an embarrassed nod, blushing a bit. The girl was tall, with a slender body, and long black hair. She wore a red cardigan over a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans as well.

The girl gave a serious nod, stepping out of her compartment. "I'd offer you a spot here, but sadly we don't have anymore seats. Come on, I'll help you out." She said, joining Izuku in the carriages hallway. Inside her compartment sat a girl with shorter purple hair, a girl with a round face, and a girl with wide, frog like eyes.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new? That's the only logical explanation." The girl said, looking Izuku up and down.

Izuku nodded once again. "Yeah, I'm just joining for my 5th through 7th year. I'm sorry, who are-"

"Momo Yaoyorozu." She said with a smile, shaking Izuku's hand, though Izuku never offered it to be shook. "And you are?"

Izuku put on a friendly yet awkward smile. "Izuku Midoriya." He said, introducing himself to the random girl. Momo nodded, motioning Izuku to follow. She put her hand into a fist, and was about to knock on a random door, before Izuku suddenly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically, not wanting Momo to go around to every compartment and ask if Izuku could sit with them.

"Well what would you prefer me to do?" She asked with a bit of annoyance, standing in front of the compartment directly across from her own. Before she could do knock on the door, It slid open quickly, and a pink figure leaned out. The girl had pink skin, pink hair, and antenna like things growing out of her head. Surprisingly, the girl didn't look weird. Though Izuku had never seen a person like her, the girl didn't come off as different.

"Hey Momo! We couldn't help but overhear your conversation, so we thought we could help! We've got an extra seat in here!" She said, giving Momo a hug. Izuku could tell the two were good friends.

Momo grinned, reciprocating to the pink girl. "Thank you Mina! Izuku, I guess you've got a seat. If you need anything else, I'm across the way." Momo said, heading back to her compartment.

Izuku blushed a bit, walking over to the open door, hoping he wasn't a bother to the people he was to be sitting with.

"H-Hey!" He stuttered, waving at the three students inside, who all sat lounged on the seats.

The first one of the three spoke up first. The boy who spoke had yellow hair, with a black streak. "Sup' dude! I'm Kaminari. Denki Kaminari." He said, introducing himself. Kaminari stood up, helping Izuku put his bag in the overhead storage area. The boy wore a blue zip up hoodie, khakis, and had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Izuku took his seat next to a boy with longish grey hair, and thick blonde eyelashes. "And I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. But you can just call me Tetsu." The boy said, shaking Izuku's hand. Tetsu was clearly quite muscular, and wore a black tank top and grey shorts.

"I think you heard my name, but I'm Mina Ashido!" The girl said, waving at Izuku. She sat next to Kaminari, and across from Izuku and Tetsu.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said, greeting his travel mates. The three seemed quite friendly, and seemed to not mind a fourth member to their group.

"How come we've never seen you around before?" Tetsu asked kindly, leaning against the wall of the carriage.

Izuku took a small breath. He knew he would have to explain his situation to many people, but for some reason he was still a bit nervous. "My magical abilities actually manifested late. Like, 15 years late." Izuku said with a nervous smile, biting his lip as he looked around from person to person.

A short silence fell over the compartment. It didn't last long however, since the rest of the students seemed to be rather intrigued. "No way! I didn't think that was like, a thing!" Kaminari said, looking to Mina and back at Izuku.

"So are you going to take first year classes, or…" Tetsu asked, putting his feet up on the seat, bringing his knees to his chest.

Izuku shook his head, turning to face the muscular boy. "No, I'm taking 5th year classes. I did private studies at home." He said, making the rest of them a bit more confused.

"But we have the O.W.L exams this year. Are you sure you're prepared? I mean, I've been here since first year and there's no way in hell I'm prepared for them." Mina said with a sigh, slouching in her seat.

Izuku thought about Mina's question. To be completely honest with himself, he really didn't know. He knew he was behind the rest of the students, but Izuku would have to work extra hard to get the proper N.E.W.T courses the next year.

"Can we stop talking about tests? The years just starting today!" Kaminari said with an exaggerated groan, putting his hands behind his head as he got relaxed.

The rest of them agreed, trying to change the subject quickly. "So, what house are you all in?" Izuku asked, and the other three students grinned proudly at each other.

"Hufflepuff, of course! Best house at Hogwarts!" Tetsu said passionately, pointing to the Hufflepuff crest printed on his tank top. Izuku laughed a bit, loving how enthusiastic everyone was about their house.

Mina looked over at Izuku. "What house do you think you'll end up in?" She asked, causing Izuku to go into somewhat of a trance.

Starting to ramble, Izuku assessed each house with his characteristics. "Well I could see myself in any of them. Maybe Gryffindor, since bravery and loyalty is honored, and I think I'm pretty loyal. Or maybe Slytherin, since I'd say I'm ambitious, and my Mother was in that house, or maybe…"

Tetsu, Mina, and Kaminari stared at Izuku, glancing at each other as the green haired boy rambled on. When Izuku was finally finished, he looked at each of them, before blushing with embarrassment. "S-Sorry. I just do that sometimes." He said sheepishly.

Tetsu laughed, looking at Izuku with the same friendly smile. "No, It's fine. It's just a lot of the Ravenclaws do that, so I think you'll end up there." He said, looking for the approval of his friends.

"You know, I don't think so. We need someone like this at Hufflepuff. All the smart ones are graduating this year." Mina said with a chuckle. Taking out her phone, she opened up her messaging app, scrolling down to a contact with heart emoji's around the name.

Kaminari looked over at her phone, giving a teasing laugh as Mina texted the contact. "Still dating Shinsou, huh?" He said, smirking at Mina, who rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I still be dating him? We're soulmates after all." She said with a loving sigh, putting her phone to her chest. Mina was head over heels for the boy named Shinsou.

Tetsu crossed his arms. "Really? You're 100% positive?" He asked, obviously not convinced. Mina nodded her head, claiming to be telling the truth.

"So if you feel any pain, Shinsou feels it too?" Kaminari said, looking over at Tetsu with the same smirk. Izuku could tell the other boy was up to something. Izuku didn't know what they were going to do, but he didn't want any part in it.

Mina's eyes narrowed, suspecting something was up between her two close friends. "Yeah… why?" She asked, scooting away from Kaminari. What she didn't notice was Kaminari slowly removing his wand from his pocket.

Izuku noticed this, and was going to speak up to Mina, but Tetsu shot him a look, signaling Izuku to stay quiet.

"Well… if Shinsou is really your soulmate, he'd feel this, right!" Kaminari exclaimed, mumbling a spell that shot out of his wand. It wasn't anything harmful, just a small spurt of electricity. In the dueling club, Kaminari was known for using mostly electricity spells. Though he sometimes ended up backfiring on himself.

Sadly, Mina wasn't quick enough in her reaction, and the quick shock of electricity shot at her body, giving her a little jolt.

During the whole ordeal, Izuku looked with wide eyes, not sure exactly what to think. Whenever Kacchan did something like that to him, it was always out of anger and to actually hurt Izuku. But he couldn't tell if the close friends were doing it as a joke.

After feeling the jolt, Mina moved forward, hitting Kaminari's wand out of his hand. "You dick!" She exclaimed, causing Tetsu to laugh in his seat. She gave Kaminari a playful yet hard punch to the shoulder. "Watch your back, it's on." She said with a smirk, thinking up a plan to get her friend back. Kaminari however did not seem concerned, and playfully mocked Mina, doing an impression of her voice, repeating the words back at her in a sarcastic tone.

This interaction caused Izuku to give a small laugh. Never having any friends growing up, he'd never gotten to witness true friends together. He was going to ask if Mina was okay, but before he could speak, a boy appeared in front of the door, panting.

"I ran over as soon as I felt the jolt. Are you okay, babe?" He asked, keeping the door propped up with his foot. The boy, who Izuku presumed was Shinsou, had scraggly purple hair, and wore a grey peacoat with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Kaminari, Izuku, and Tetsu looked at each other with looks of amazement. "You actually felt that? That shock was so small." Kaminari said, looking over at the slightly embarrassed purple haired boy.

Shinsou rolled his eyes, looking back over to Mina. "Well they say in the first few weeks of getting your full connection you feel the smallest things from your partner." He said, causing Tetsu to give Mina an evil smirk.

"So you'll be able to feel _any_ pain Mina feels?" Tetsu asked, lifting his eyebrows up as he shot a glance at Shinsou.

"Don't you even think about it." Mina said, pointing at Tetsu, right before Tetsu gave her a small kick to the shin.

Shinsou felt a small bit of pain, lifting his shin a bit when Mina got hit. "Dude, quit it." He said, feeling another bit of pain as Kaminari kicked Mina in the shins as well.

Mina tried to dodge their kicks, standing up on the seat to avoid their feet. This whole interaction confused Izuku beyond belief. He braced himself, expecting Shinsou and Mina to get upset. But to his surprise, they seemed to find it funny. Shinsou had started laughing, and Mina was playfully dodging her friends blows.

After another minute of "fighting," the friends started to calm down, all laughing and enjoying each others presence. Shinsou's laughing came to a stop, still smiling as he turned his head to face Izuku. "By the way, who's this kid?" He asked, looking at Izuku, nodding his head upward in greeting.

"I'm Izuku. I'm new this year." Izuku said, giving Shinsou a little wave. Shinsou crossed his arms, leaning against the closed door.

"Nice to meet you Izuku. Word of advice, try not to get into Hufflepuff. I wouldn't want you stuck in there with these idiots." Shinsou said, smirking at Izuku, who gave a small, nervous laugh. "Well I should probably get back to my seat. Everyone's probably wondering where I've been. See you later guys." He said, before turning to face Mina specifically. "And I'll see you soon, Mina." Shinsou said with a loving smile, putting his arms around the pink girls waist as he kissed her.

Kaminari gave an exaggerated vomiting sound. "Gross. Get out of here dude." Kaminari said, seeing Shinsou walk away, flipping Kaminari off as he departed.

Mina slouched back into her seat, crossing her arms as she looked at each of her friends, obviously proud of herself.

"Okay Mina, we get it. Don't rub it in." Tetsu said, looking at Mina's expression with a small sigh. Mina giggled, then turned her head to face Izuku.

"You okay there, Izuku? Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." Mina said, looking at Izuku with another little giggle.

Blushing softly, Izuku waved his hands just in front of his body. "N-No, it's fine. It's just, I've never really, well, seen people do stuff like that. Well, besides on TV. Is that like, normal?" He asked, hoping the three other students wouldn't judge him. Izuku never had friends growing up, so everything of this nature as all new to him.

Mina thought about the question posed onto her. "I mean, if you're really close friends. These dudes are my best friends. Nothing beats messing around with them." She said, causing Kaminari and Tetsu to go silent.

After a few seconds, Tetsu finally spoke up. "Bro… that means so much to me." Tetsu said, and Kaminari agreed.

"This is probably more uncomfortable than the thing before, right?" Kaminari asked Izuku, giving a laugh to Izuku.

Izuku shook his head, giving a laugh back to Kaminari. "A little, but it's fine. Really." He said, biting his lip quietly.

Soon the four were chatting with Izuku like they had known him forever. Soon the conversation divulved into sports. Having kept up with Quidditch his whole life, despite being a squib, Izuku was enthusiastically discussing his favorite teams with the three.

"Well, the Stonewall stormers are clearly the best team from Canada. Half their team is on the Canadian National team. But just because their good doesn't mean they won't lose to Brazil. Those guys kick serious ass on the field." Kaminari said as the four discussed their picks to win the quidditch world cup.

Izuku nodded his head. "Brazil is good, but they're going to get beat by the U.S.A for sure. I definitely think the final will be England vs the U.S.A, just like last year." Izuku commented, hitting his finger against his chin.

"You're probably right. You know a lot about Quidditch, Izuku. Are you going to try out for your house team?" Tetsu asked, looking over at Izuku, who was now speaking much more.

Thinking about the question for a moment, Izuku nodded his head. "I think I will. I've played my whole life, and I think that I'm okay." He said truthfully. The other three students grinned.

"Well we're all on the Hufflepuff team. I'm a beater, but Kaminari and Mina are chasers. Our seeker graduated last year, so we definitely need to fill that role." Tetsu commented, informing Izuku on the Hufflepuff team.

Izuku smiled a bit. He would definitely try out for seeker. If not, he'd have to try out for chaser. "Who are the seekers for the other Houses?" Izuku asked. The seeker was by far the most important member of the Quidditch team. That person alone could make or break an entire game.

"Bakugou is the seeker for Gryffindor, but I'm guessing you already knew that." Mina started, and Izuku nodded his head. "The Ravenclaw seeker is honestly better than Bakugou. Mei Hatsume. She has the best eyes we've ever seen. I thought Bakugou was going to kill her when Ravenclaw got first place last year." She said, surprising Izuku. From all of Bakugou's boasting, he thought that the fiery blonde would definitely be the best at the school.

"Slytherin's seeker graduated as well, but they have a really good team. Tokoyami is one hell of a keeper." Mina commented. As she was wrapping up her Quidditch talk, the four noticed the Trolly Witch just entering the final car. "I knew we shouldn't have picked a seat in the back! They better have chocolate frogs left or I'm going to freak out." She said, exaggerating.

Mina was about to get up, before Izuku stopped her. "Let me get you guys some candy. You've been so nice to me, I think it's only fair." Izuku said with a smile, looking at each of the Hufflepuff students.

"Aw, you don't have to-"

"Thanks Izuku. Can you get me some fizzing whizzbees?"

Izuku laughed, watching Kaminari cover Tetsu's mouth when he was about to object. Tetsu finally broke free of Kaminari's hold, and gasped for breath. "Just get me an Acid Pop." He said, staring daggers at the grinning Kaminari.

Hopping out of the compartment, Izuku walked down the aisle, meeting the Trolly Witch as she got to the second compartment. Taking out his money, he was about to ask for his friends orders, until he stopped dead in his tracks. A tall boy, with half white, half red hair, and a burn scar, stepped out of the compartment and ordered first. "Just one chocolate frog, thanks." The boy said, handing the money to the witch.

The boy had a serious, somewhat depressed expression. Izuku could tell something was bothering him. The boy looked up at Izuku. When he did, Izuku got quite nervous. The boy's expression seemed to change a bit. It was less sad, and more surprised. Like he recognized Izuku.

Izuku recognized the boy, but was much too nervous to make anything of it. Instead, he just gave a quick head nod, then ordered his friends treats, blushing as he had a voice crack.

The Trolly Witch got both of their chocolate frogs. The tall boy, opened his right away. The same thing Izuku did when he got a chocolate frog. Both boys didn't say a word to each other, opening their treats in silence.

Izuku let out a large grin, stuffing the frog in his mouth as he looked at the card. It was All Might! A rare card, but Izuku had about ten more of these at home. Being an avid collector of anything to do with his favorite Auror.

The tall boy did the same, but instead of an expression of joy, the already cold look turned even more sour. "Don't like your card, dear?" The Trolly Witch asked kindly, noticing the other boys dismay. He just shook his head, clenching his jaw.

For some reason, Izuku felt bad. Wanting to help, he finally spoke up. "E-Excuse me. Would you like to trade?" He asked, blushing hard as he extended the card in his hand. The scar faced boy seemed quite surprised.

"But this is an All Might card." He said simply, looking down at the item in Izuku's extended arm.

"I know! I have a bunch at home. It's just that I think you'd enjoy it more!" He said sheepishly, hoping the other boy wouldn't be weirded out by his nervous enthusiasm.

The other boy was silent for a moment, but accepted. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He said simply, trading the card in his hand. Izuku couldn't be too sure, but he could have sworn he saw the other boy smile. Not a grin, but a small, small smile.

The taller boy had gone into his compartment soon after, and Izuku spent the time waiting for his other purchases to calm himself down and look presentable. Gathering his things, he made it back his compartment, handing each order to his new friends.

"Izuku! You're a lifesaver! I owe you one!" Mina exclaimed, ripping open the chocolate frog packaging. Sadly for her, it hopped right out of the window, getting thrown back in the win. "What! Not fair! Just my luck." She said with a sigh as Kaminari and Tetsu laughed at her. Soon the playful banter was back, and Izuku tried to focus on something else.

In Izuku's thought, he couldn't help but notice the card he received from the blank faced boy. It was a card of the flame Auror, Endeavor. For some reason, Izuku couldn't shake the thought. Endeavor wasn't the most popular person, now with the recent controversy, but the tall boy seemed more than upset when he received the card. Almost offended. Hurt.

Around an hour had passed since Izuku met the boy with red and white hair. The boy couldn't escape Izuku's thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, or how many times he was distracted by Mina, Kaminari, and Tetsu.

Izuku thought that the boy was uncannily similar to the one in his dream a month ago. Hair like that was not common. But the most striking thing about the boy was the scar. The exact same scar that stuck out so clearly in Izuku's vision. Was he Izuku's soulmate? Izuku shook his head every so often. _That's impossible. I'm sure it's just some coincidence._ He thought to himself.

The boy in question seemed so distant to Izuku. Pained, and he looked like he hadn't smiled in months. But when Izuku gave away his All Might card, the boys expression softened. No longer was it bitter and hurt, instead it was surprised, and even joyed.

Kaminari couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his new friend. The green haired boy had sat in silence for so long. "Izuku! We're getting close, you should probably get changed." Kaminari told Izuku.

Izuku blinked, shaking his head as he came out of the zoned out state. "Thanks Kaminari. Where do we get changed?" Izuku asked, but his question was answered by Tetsu, who opened the door to their compartment, already changed into his Hufflepuff robes.

"Just change in the bathroom." Tetsu said, using his thumb to point down the hall of the train car. Izuku thanked the muscular boy before getting his robes from his bag.

It only took Izuku a few minutes to get changed. When he finished, he looked into the mirror, studying himself up and down. With a large grin, Izuku stared at himself excitedly.

Izuku did a little fashion show for himself, turning around in his robes to see the back. He tried every look he could with the robes, admiring the way he fit them. Grabbing his phone, Izuku tried to take a photo of himself to show his Mother, but was cut short by a loud knocking on the bathroom door.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP IN THERE!"

Sighing, Izuku put away his phone, grabbing his neatly folded street clothes. Of course Kacchan would find a way to interrupt him, even in his privacy.

Opening the door, Izuku clutched onto his street clothes, blushing nervously as he stepped out of the bathroom. "S-Sorry Kaccha-"

Bakugou rolled his eyes, pushing past Izuku forcefully, almost making Izuku fall over. "Don't ever get in my way, nerd. Not here, not at Hogwarts, not ever." Bakugou said, shooting Izuku a threatening look, scowling at the freckled boy.

Biting his lip, Izuku gave a small head nod, scurrying past Bakugou as he made his way back to his seat. Izuku felt stupid. He always felt like Bakugou was pushing him over, or at least whenever Bakugou was home for the summer. But now that the two would be seeing each other everyday, Izuku realized he would have to put up with Bakugou's antics.

Izuku hurried back to the compartment, taking a seat next to Tetsu. Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were all already dressed in their robes. Seeing Izuku's distraught face, Tetsu looked over at the boy curiously. "What's up with you dude?" He asked, adjusting the hood of his robes.

Izuku shook his head, still blushing from the whole ordeal. "I-It's nothing, really. Just had an interaction with a childhood friend." He said, trying not to concern his new found friends.

Mina, who had gotten back to the compartment only minutes before Izuku, looked at the boy with concern. "Well I doubt he's a friend if he's got you all flustered like that. Who was he?" Mina asked, wondering if she knew the person.

Izuku sighed. He was embarrassed, but the last thing he wanted to do was get some people he barely knew involved in a life long quarrel. "No one, just Kacchan." He said, waving his hands in front of his body.

Kaminari looked up at Izuku in confusion. "Kacchan? Who the Hell is that? Want us to beat him up for you?" He asked, making Izuku frantically shake his head and tell the other boy to stop. As Izuku pleaded, Mina hit Kaminari on the side of the head, telling him to apologize. "What? I was making a joke! Like we'd do that. We'd confront them then run away in fear! Now that's the Hufflepuff way!" Kaminari exclaimed, receiving another swift slap to the back of the head from Mina.

Izuku realized Kaminari's confusion, and the whole situation just made him more embarrassed. "That's just a nickname I used to call him when we were little. His real name is Bakugou. Katsuki Bak-"

Tetsu was next to speak up, cutting off Izuku mid sentence. "That asshole? No wonder you're like this. Don't pay attention to him, he's just a jerk." The muscular boy said, and Izuku nodded. He already knew the extent of Bakugou's bullying.

Both Mina and Kaminari looked a bit sheepish. "Well, he's not that bad. Once you get to know him. But he definitely can be a handful, though he means well!" Mina said, trying to defend Bakugou. Izuku could tell the two were close, or at least friends.

Tetsu just snorted, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know how you put up with that guy. Even in dueling club he's a hot head. I just hope someone will knock him off of his high horse." When Tetsu finished, a loud whistle sounded from the train. They were about twenty minutes from Hogsmeade station.

The sound of the whistle sent a wave of fear and anxiousness into Izuku, and he gulped softly. Gripping his robe with his right hand, his breaths became more sporadic.

"Someone's nervous. Just don't sweat it, Izuku. We don't get many transfer students, but we get enough that it's not a big deal." Tetsu commented, patting Izuku on the shoulder. This just made Izuku more scared.

"Do I have to do the sorting ceremony in front of everyone? With the first years?" He asked softly, biting his lip as he thought of all the possible embarrassing scenarios. Seeing the head nod from all his new friends, Izuku's eyes went wide. "Of course it is." He groaned.

Mina looked at Izuku with a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it. It's after all the first years go. Then again… it is just a few people transferring, so you'll get more looks and stares… so I guess that might be a little worse. Sorry about that." She said with a sorry chuckle, realizing she made the situation worse.

Izuku looked down at his shoes, starting to calm down from his hyperventilating. "It's fine. If I don't get into Hufflepuff, can we still hang out?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't lose his new group of friends.

Tetsu wrapped his arm around Izuku's shoulders, pulling him in for a noogie. "Of course not bro. We've got you." He reassured Izuku. Sighing softly, Izuku felt some anxiousness get lifted off of his shoulders.

The twenty minutes went by in a heartbeat. Soon, with another whistle sounding out from the train, they came to a stop. The doors of the train compartments were thrown open, and students started pouring out of their seats, going onto the platform.

Waiting for the aisle the clear, the four friends made their way out of their compartment, making their way onto the crowded platform. A large man, with a long black beard was directing people on where to go. "First years and transfer students follow me! 2nd years and above follow the signs to the carriages!" He bellowed out.

Izuku stood in amazement as he looked up at the large man. Izuku already knew who he was, before Kaminari had a chance to say anything. "That's Hagrid! The Gatekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was here when my Mom went to Hogwarts. He was her favorite teacher."

Kaminari just nodded his head at Izuku's remark. "We gotta get going bro. We'll catch you later. Don't be too nervous." He said, giving Izuku a fist bump. Tetsu did the same thing, and Mina gave Izuku a tight hug. "You should probably follow Hagrid before they start waiting for you. Then you'll really be embarrassed." She said with a smirk, following Kaminari and Tetsu into the crowd of people.

Izuku gave a loud sigh. He was all alone. Making his way through the crowd, he spotted Hagrid, following a few paces behind the half giant. "First years and transfer students follow me. Transfers on the right, first years on the left." He ordered, setting his torch light down on a boat that was rested on the shoreline.

Following the instructions of Hagrid, he made his way to the shoreline. He was much taller than all of the first years, and got weird looks from the younger students. Blushing softly, he stood on the right side of the gathered students. To his surprise, the tall red and white haired boy from earlier stood on the transfer student side.

The boy noticed Izuku, and looked a bit surprised. "You… from the train. You're a transfer student too?" He whispered, looking down at Izuku with the same blank expression.

Izuku looked more chipper than the other student. "Yep! Where are you transferring to?" Izuku asked, and the other boy seemed to let out a sigh of annoyance. This made Izuku blush. He didn't mean to offend his classmate.

After a small bit of silence, the other boy spoke up. "Durmstrang. That place is terrible. Just, don't ask about it. Please?" He asked Izuku, and the smaller boy nodded. "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me earlier. Especially after what you did on the train." The boy remarked, extending his arm and hand out to Izuku. "I'm Shouto. Shouto Todoroki." He said, but Izuku could tell his whispered more on his last name.

It took a second to click in Izuku's mind, but soon his face light up. "Todoroki? Like Endeavors son?" He asked with excitement. Realizing with the new controversy, the son, Shouto, had been living with his mother to escape the abuse. Izuku realized his mistake, and shook his head quickly.

"I-I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." He said, introducing himself. He shook Shouto's hand, looking up with a friendly smile. Shouto shook Izuku's hand. While slightly offended, he knew it was an honest mistake.

They stopped talking as Hagrid gave them their directions. They waited for the first years to board their boats, before they entered the last one before Hagrid. In the the boat was Izuku, Shouto, and a girl who seemed to have a horns growing out of her head. When their boat departed from the shoreline, she grinned at them both, introducing herself.

"I'm Pony! I'm transferring from Ilvermorny. What about you guys?" She asked energetically. She had an American accent, and was a eager to meet these new people.

Shoto stayed quiet, resting his chin on his hand as Izuku and Pony conversed. Listening to their conversation, he looked over at Izuku with surprise. _I was wondering why he was transferring. How on Earth did he his powers manifest so late?_ He wondered to himself, though he wouldn't press Izuku on the matter. It seemed Pony was already doing that.

Izuku tried to deflect every question. Pony was much too eager to learn about him. Almost on a concerning level. Before Izuku could reply to the last question, his eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in amazement. Noticing his expression, both Pony and Shouto turned their heads to see what Izuku was seeing.

They both got the same expressions. With the moon shining bright above them, and the cold breeze of the lake blowing on their robes, the sight was even more magnificent. There before them stood Hogwarts castle. It's mighty form towering over the students, sending a wave of excitement through all of them.

"It's… amazing." Izuku said softly, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful castle ahead. The others didn't answer, just giving small head nods. They too were blown away by it's grandness. Nowhere on Earth could compare to it's grandiose figure.

The moonlight shimmered on the lake, glittering on the ripples. Soon, the boats pulled into the boathouse, and Hagrid lead all the students out. The transfers followed right behind the first years, sticking close together as they made their way up the steps of the castle. Izuku was beyond amazed by the the structure, running his hand along the stone, feeling the rock against his fingers.

Hagrid left them in front of the main hall doors, and soon a tall man with unkempt black hair walked in front of them. "Quiet down. All of you." He said sternly. His serious presence quickly shut up the first years.

"I'm Professor Aizawa. Your defense against the dark arts teacher. Now we're going to do this quickly and efficiently. Gather in the main hall and I will call you by last name to get your house assignments from the sorting hat. Don't do anything stupid. It'll hold up the process and I'd really like to eat." He said with an annoyed snort, moving his long hair out of his eyes.

 _He doesn't look like a teacher._ Izuku thought to himself, as he looked at the scraggly teacher. Professor Aizawa opened the door to the main hall, and the students followed him inside. Izuku was more nervous than ever. He could tell Pony was as well, but Shouto didn't give off a hint of uneasiness.

Izuku had read all about the main hall of Hogwarts. The ceiling was enchanted to mimic the sky above, and the weather outside. The moon still shined brightly on the students, giving a feeling of warmth and excitement to the returning children, and the ones who just arrived.

The large tables were packed with students, all waiting to see which first years would join them. Each teacher was also there, sitting at the head table. He didn't recognize some, but knew others quite well. Teachers such as Professor Midnight, and Professor Yamada, who ran a popular radio program under the name, Present Mic.

Izuku looked around, trying to spot anyone he knew. At the Gryffindor table, he caught Kirishima's eye, and gave a small wave. Kirishima however, stood up in his seat and waved high, calling out Izuku's name during the silence of a first years sorting. Izuku went bright red as everyone looked at him and Kirishima, and it only stopped when people laughed and Kirishima sat down. He knew he'd embarrass himself somehow.

Kirishima mouthed a "sorry" to Izuku, but still smiled brightly. Bakugou was next to him, and stared daggers as Izuku, clearly upset that his childhood friend had made it into the school unscathed.

As the sorting process went on, they stepped forward in the line, with most of the first years being sorted. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to his right. There sat Mina, who gave him a small thumbs up from her seat at the Hufflepuff table. The hufflepuff table was situated right next to the row of first years.

Giving a small smile to Mina, he turned back to the front, taking a deep breath, as the number of first years came closer and closer to ending. Each house erupted with cheers as the first year walked over to take their seats.

Soon, there was not a single first year left and only the three transfer students stood together. The three were lined up in a row, with Izuku and Pony glancing around nervously.

"Now, to sort the transfer students. This year, only three, all going into their fifth year." Professor Aizawa said, clearly not impressed with the batch of students. "Let's get this done with. First up, Shouto Todoroki." He said loudly, and the students looked out on the transfers with interested looks.

Hearing the last name "Todoroki," the crowd went into a fury of murmurs and gossip. They knew it was the son of Endeavour. Some looked out in fear, fear that the boy would be like his father. Others looked out in amazement, wondering if Shouto would have the same skills and power.

Shouto moved swiftly up to the front, taking a seat, having the sorting hat placed on his head. The sorting hat spun into life, a smirk coming across its face. "Never would I have thought that I'd be getting another Todoroki here. Now… let's see where to place you."

There was not a hint of nervousness on the young Todoroki's face. Though not making an expression, the sorting hat saw right through it. "Nervous. You're more anxious than these first years. Don't want to be a Slytherin do you? Since your father was one." The sorting hat spoke loudly, and a small blush came across Shouto's face.

"Please, just finish." Shouto mumbled, not wanting to hear anymore from the magical hat on his head. The sorting hat was silent for a few moments.

"Very difficult… very difficult indeed. Quite Loyal, though ambitious. Ambitious to pass your father, and prove yourself. Yes… it'll have to be Slytherin!" The sorting hat bellowed out, and the Slytherin table took a few moments to start cheering. They didn't know how Shouto would take it.

Izuku noticed that Shouto was visibly upset. It wasn't too noticeable, but he could see a small frown across the other boys face. Shouto stroad over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat at the end of the table. He was met with a warm welcome, with many people greeting him and cheering him on.

Then, there was only two left to go. Pony, and Izuku. Pony's sorting went by very quickly, and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Izuku was last, with the entirety of the school staring at him in anticipation.

Professor Aizawa called out his name, and Izuku walked up to the front, shaking and hyperventilating softly as he got to the seat. The others could see his visible shaking, and some snickers arose from the audience.

The sorting hat was placed onto Izuku's head, and it's face gave a large smile. "This may be one of, if not the hardest decision I've had to make. Let's see. Very brave, there is no denying that. Very ambitious. You want to be the greatest Auror in history. Though that ambition is definitely rivaled with your dedication, and hard work. Not to mention your wit. Very difficult…" The sorting hat said, thinking long and hard about the decision.

It was silent. The whole school looked at it with wide eyes, waiting in anticipation for it's next few words. Usually, many would have zoned out by now, but they had never seen the sorting hat take this long.

"You would be well suited in any house you end up in. Though, there is something about you that I rarely see in most students that come into this hall. You want to be seen. You don't want to show off, but you want others to recognize your greatness. A very hard task for someone who's powers only manifested months ago…"

Those words got the students in a fury of gossip and chatter. Izuku blushed hard. He didn't expect the sorting hat to say such a personal thing to the rest of the class. Izuku feared the rest of the school would underestimate him, and treat him as lesser.

The sorting hat spoke again, silencing the students. "You, young Midoriya, are quite the case. I believe you need a house where you can shine. A house where you can rise to the top. You needed help to get here today, and you'll never prove yourself like you want unless you have people to help and support you. I fear that in other houses you will be faced with too much rivalry and jealousy. Students who will… not take you seriously…"

Izuku held his breath. In his mind, he knew it had to be either Slytherin or Gryffindor at this point. He was sure of it. Izuku just couldn't decide which house he'd rather be in more. While thinking of each house trait more and more, his train of thought was derailed as the sorting hat bellowed out one last time.

"That is why I've come to the decision. You will be placed in… Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed, and the Hufflepuff table erupted into roaring cheers. The other houses let out sighs of disappointment, while the Hufflepuff's banged on the table and yelled out in excitement.

Izuku didn't move from the seat when the sorting hat called out his house. Izuku was still in shock at the decision. _Hufflepuff… I mean, I guess I can show prove myself in this house… and they're loyal, and will help me, but-_

Izuku had his seat pulled out of him by Professor Aizawa. Standing up quickly, Izuku had to shake the thought away. Just for the time being. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and was met with friendly pats on his back, and general warmth. At one point, Tetsu had grabbed Izuku's arm, and lead the boy to the very center of the table, squishing Izuku right in between Kaminari and Tetsu himself.

Mina, who was grinning widely, looked over at Izuku. "No way! I thought for sure it would be Slytherin! You seemed to fit those qualities a bit more." Mina said, still shocked from the whole experience. Izuku didn't speak, just giving a small curt headnod to Mina.

Professor Nezu, the Hogwarts headmaster stood up to greet the students. "A wonderful event! Congratulations to all of our new students, and welcome back to those returning. Now some preliminary matters before we feast.A reminder to all fifth year students and up. Hogsmeade visits will take place every other weekend. And to all our new students, do not enter the forbidden forest. Those who enter will sadly be met with a most gruesome death."

The headmasters words struck fear into many of the new students hearts. He had said everything so casually. As Professor Nezu went on about the rules of Hogwarts, Izuku's mind was elsewhere. _How did I end up here? I thought I was brave, and ambitious. Why am I stuck in a house where I don't fit._ He thought to himself. It just didn't seem right. The sorting hat never made a mistake, but if he was such a hard student to decide for, maybe a mistake could have happened.

When the headmaster's speech finished, he clapped his hands, and food of all kinds appeared in front of the students. "Oohs," and "Ahhs" sounded out from the students, and soon everyone was digging in.

Izuku felt like he didn't want to eat. His mind was racing every which way. Though he realized he'd have to eat when he heard the loud growl from his stomach.

Mina, Tetsu, and Kaminari were filling in the other Hufflepuff's all about Izuku as the boy sat in silence. A girl with purple hair and red earrings faced Izuku, giving a smirk. "You really gave that old hat a tough time. That was dope as hell, man." She said, extending her arm forward. The girl was more tomboyish, with her hair being shorter than most of the girls at the school.

"I'm Jirou. This is Uraraka, and Tsu." The girl said, introducing herself as well as her friends to Izuku. He recognized them from the train.

The girl, who he learned was Tsu, looked quite different than the other girls. She was pretty, but looked a bit off. "I know why you're staring. I'm part merperson." She said, and Izuku blushed as red as he did earlier.

"O-Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I've just… never seen anyone like you before!" He said, hoping his words didn't offend Tsu.

Tsu didn't look upset at all. "Don't worry. Most people haven't." She said with a kind smile. The third girl, Uraraka, was silent. She seemed to be blushing too, and couldn't meet Izuku's eyes.

Wanting to get to know his classmates better, Izuku decided to strike up some conversation with the other girl. "Uraraka, right? I'm Izuku!" He said brightly, extending his arm out. The girl looked flustered, but quickly shook his hand.

"Y-Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you Izuku!" She said back, smiling a friendly smile at Izuku smiled back. The girl seemed very nice.

He continued to talk with the other Hufflepuff's, learning more about them, and the house dynamic as a whole. Soon, they were talking like old friends, and Izuku could tell everyone was very supportive of each other. While they ate, they were filled with laughter, and Izuku was becoming more and more comfortable.

Soon, it was time to go to bed. Following right behind Jirou, he made his way down the hall with the other Hufflepuffs. The school was so large. It would take him a while to figure it out. They didn't have to walk to far, since the Hufflepuff common room was just by the Hogwarts kitchens.

"New kids, listen up. You can get in and out of the dorms easily, you just have to tap the these two barrels in the rhythm of the name "Helga Hufflepuff," If you want to be able to get in. Just don't go blabbering it off to the rest of the houses. Also, if you get it wrong, you'll be sprayed with vinegar." The hufflepuff prefect instructed. Izuku took note of the older boys actions, making sure he wouldn't forget this important information.

He walked right into the common room. It was quite cozy, with a large television, tables, couches, a fireplace, and lots of places for the students to catch up, study, or just relax. It was very cozy.

The perfect stood in the center of the room. "Boys, do not go into the ladies dorm. Ladies, do not go into the boys dorm. I don't want to repeat that, _even_ if you find your soulmate here." He said, giving a stern look to a seventh year couple, who were already all over each other. "New kids, form a line and I'll tell you your room assignments." The boy said, and Izuku got in line with the first years.

"Ah, Izuku. The one who we didn't expect. You're in room number fourteen. It's a four person, so it might get a little cramped." He said with a friendly look, and Izuku thanked him.

Making his way down a long hallway, he passed many rooms, all looking just as cozy as the common room. Finding the door marked "14," he pushed it open, grinning when he saw who was inside.

"Oh, no way!" Kaminari exclaimed, running over to the door with Tetsu. Izuku sighed in relief. He'd be sharing a room with his friends. There was a third person in the room, who greated Izuku warmly as well named Yo Shindo. He had black hair, and spoke like a Ravenclaw.

The four talked for awhile before deciding to get ready to sleep. They said their goodnights, but Izuku laid awake in his bed, staring at the cobblestone ceiling above him.

Before he slept, Kaminari spoke up. "Hey Izuku?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kaminari?"

"I'm glad you're with us, dude. We're your friends now, so we'll be here for you the whole way through. You can count on us."

Izuku gave a warm smile to Kaminari, thanking him softly before he said his final goodnight. Izuku laid out in his bed, unable to sleep.

 _Hufflepuff. It's nice here but… I don't understand._ He thought to himself, sighing softly. One set of words stuck out in his head from the sorting ceremony.

" _You needed help to get here today"_

" _You needed help to get here today"_

" _You needed help to get here today"_

After what felt like hours of thinking, it finally hit Izuku. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around at his room. There his new found friends. It hit Izuku!

 _Of course! The sorting hat saw that without help from people who care about me, I wouldn't be here! It put me in Hufflepuff, because he knew I'd need help from others to keep up at Hogwarts! It didn't put me in Hufflepuff because I'm not ambitious, it put me in Hufflepuff because they're loyal, and their hard work and loyalty will give me the help to push myself! The other houses have too much rivalry, but in Hufflepuff, everyone is supporting each other!_

Izuku smiled to himself as he laid back in his bed.

 _All Might helped me get here… and pushed me to succeed. I know my house will do the same. I'll help them, just as much as they help me! With the help of my friends, I will be the greatest Auror of all time._


End file.
